Like A Sister
by SecretChamp
Summary: Clove Was Like A Sister To Cato, Cato Was The Brother Clove Lost...   So what happens when they're thrown in the games together?
1. Perfect

This story used to have a prologue BUT I didn't like it sooo...

This Story is about Cato and Clove since they were little up into Cato's death it switches POV's so... Enjoy

Cannot wait to make the characters personality how I picture them to be!

**Clove POV**~ (12 years old)

Today was the day. Today I move up to the advanced training center, I was excited but nervous I was small even for my age, I knew the eighteen year olds would tower over me.

"See that guy?" she pointed to a tallish blonde guy.

Cassia asked she was twelve, and had moved to the advanced center a couple months ago. Typically you get in to the advanced center when your twelve but, if you show you have natural skills like my knife throwing abilities you can get in earlier.

"Yeah, what about him?" I couldn't see anything special about him.

"That's Cato, he got moved to the advanced center when he was nine, if you give him a sword he could dice anyone to pieces in seconds."

"So, you can't throw a sword, knives are so much better. And besides I got in when I was ten there's only a year gap!"

"But, you not Cato!" she put emphasis on the Cato.

"What's so special about Cato?" I replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Your good with knives, He's good with almost all weapons."

More like he has better looks, but I decided accusing Cassia in a room full of weapons was not the best idea so I just replied with, a truthful thought.

"I bet I have better aim."

"No, no one is better than Cato!" she screeched.

A couple heads turned, causing Cassia's face to turn red.

"I bet if I challenged him I could beat him."

"Psh, you wish."

"I know I can!"

**~5 minutes later~**

"You want me to teach you how to throw knives?"

"No, Mr. Ego, I said I want to see who is better at throwing knives."

"First off, don't call me "Mr. Ego and second how old are you?"

"Twelve, do you want to try and beat me or not!"

I could tell he thought this was going to be easy, if only he knew.

"Try? I will. Just let me get the knives." Ha, if his ego was as big as he was good at knife throwing we might have a problem. But I figured it was safe to assume it wasn't.

"Clove, what did you just do?"

"Challenged Cato."

"You're gonna lose, you know I mean its CATO he is PERFECT!"

"Cassia that's an opinion and just wait, you might take back you words."

**I wrote this at one in the morning so… it might not be the best thing ever but it's something right?**


	2. Winner

**Two chapters in one day! I feel so productive!**

**This chapter is a mix of humor and it's kind of dramatic/sad.**

Cato's POV-

This was going to be easy, a little girl came up to me claiming she could throw knives better than me, She was thirteen tops I've been in the advanced center since I was eleven, and am stronger than her, she is a stick, and is probably as weak as can be.

I grabbed ten knives and gave her five. She took them gladly smiled and started throwing.

Clove's POV~

I took a deep breath and one by one threw the five knives Cato had handed me, all had hit fatal points on the dummy. I'm not which was more rewarding Cato's look of shock or Cassia's of worry that Cato might lose, either way their reactions made this day satisfying.

"Your turn"

"If there's a tie Felix will time us and see who can throw five faster."

Felix was his equal tall friend, but he didn't seem like he was as advanced as Cato.

"Okay, but I don't think we have to worry about that."

"Whatever you say little girl."

He threw the first knife, fatal it continued like that until the fifth which scraped the dummies leg.

"I win.' I said with a smirk

Cato's POV-

She won that little girl won.

"Dude, you just got beat by little, GIRL."

"Felix, SHUT-UP!"

"Sorry." He was an okay fighter, but sometimes he just wasn't that bright.

"So, what's your name?"

"Clove"

"How old are you?"

"Twelve, you" Only twelve that explains size but not her skill.

"Cato, I'm fourteen, my dad won the games when he was sixteen, my mom when she was seventeen, are your parents victors?"

"No."

"Brother or sister?" Her face grew sad and I knew she had most likely lost a sibling.

"I had a brother he volunteered when he was sixteen, he could've won but he committed suicide for a fourteen year old girl from eight, she had ill twin brothers back home and he knew if she died they would die to, he's the reason my parents don't want me to volunteer they don't want to lose two children, winning isn't as big to them as it is to some people here."

"Oh, I'm sorry" her brother was Nero, I knew she looked familiar, he was in the games two years ago, she has his knife abilities, he really could've won, he defiantly had enough capitol support, and he had the skills, but he gave in to the girl from eight.

"Well, you won what do I owe you?"

"Go talk to my friend Cassia, before I came over here she was ranting about how perfect you were,"

"Oh, was she?" Things were about to get interesting.


	3. Home

Cato's POV~

"Hello" I said with a smile.

Cassia's face turned red.

"So, I heard I'm perfect would you like to explain?"

her face turned redder, as she searched her brain for a response. It was apparent she was both embarrassed, and angered, by her response.

"Clove! We're leaving, NOW!"

"You _could _go, but Cato wants a response, it was _you who_ said he was perfect and there must be some reason, plus this may be your only opportunity to talk to him." I tried to stifle a laugh, Cassia can be a bit of a drama queen.

"Ugh! I can't believe you!"

Clove's POV~

After Cassia stormed out we all started laughing.

"Thanks so much, she needed that."

"Trust me, I know, I overhear her and some of her other friends discussing my "_perfectness"."_

"_I should probably go apologize even though I'm not all that sorry._

"_I think that's probably the best idea." He said with a laugh."_

_~Later~_

"_How'd it go." My dad asked with an expressionless tone._

"_Good, I guess, I beat a fourteen year old at knife throwing and I made some new friends."_

"_Well, that's nice." The games had been a rough topic in our house ever since Nero's games, but even before then my parents didn't like the games, which was odd for this district but I think it was because my grandfather he was a victor but he was always haunted, by the twelve year old he killed to win._

_Cato's POV~_

"_What happened today?" I should've known this was coming, word travels fast when it comes to training._

"_A twelve year old girl came up to me and challenged me to knife throwing all five of hers were fatal hits, my last knife hit the dummy in the leg."_

"_Don't let it happen again." My dad took training a little to serious, he killed fifteen tributes in his games everyone expects me to live up to that._

"_Yes, Sir." Who she was or who her family was didn't matter she beat me and to him, that's all that mattered. _


	4. Offend

_**REVIEW! I don't care if you hate the story! I just want some reviews NOW! **_

Clove's POV~

"Hey." Cassia had ditched me for training she was still mad for the whole Cato "ordeal", she claimed I made her look like a fool.

"Oh, Hey, what are you doing?" As if it wasn't a tad obvious.

"Training you?"

"Same."

"Yeah, I figured, I mean we are in the "training" center." He laughed

"True, that was a stupid question."

"Yes, yes it was."

"Where's Cassia?"

"She refuses to come to training, said she's to embarrassed I ruined her life etc. just give her a day she'll completely forget and be back here ranting all over again." He smiled, a real smile not his usual smirk.

"I know, that's how most girls are."

"Hey! I'm a girl!" I pretended to take offense

"First of all I said most, second of all, seeing as you made the joke you have to no right to be offended!"

"Still, if you know girls so well, you should know never to say anything that might offended them."

"Well, then, I'll just leave before you go anorexic on us, C'mon Felix Clove says we have to go, and girls are so superior, we must consider her feelings before anything else." He had a fake sad look on his face, almost puppy-dog look, And I was laughing and Felix was as confused as could be.

"That's more like it, but you can stay, I'd be a loner if you two left."

"But you won't become anorexic because I offended you will you?"

"I don't know we'll have to see."

"Oh, well, in that case I might want to go, I have a reputation for hurting girls feelings." 

Cato's POV-

"Oh, then you might want to go, I'll hang out with Felix, for the day"

This is why I liked this girl, she was herself with me not a stupid flirt, she didn't care how athletic I was, she didn't think of me as a trophy, she thought of me as another person, a regular person, and I felt I could be myself with her. I didn't have to be a cocky arrogant, killing machiene whose only goal in life was to be in the games. She was like a sister, she was herself and I was myself and neither of us cared.

"I don't know Felix, do you want to spend the day with Clove?'

By this point Felix was completely lost, as I said, he's a decent fighter he just doesn't always think. He mumbled something along the lines of "Not really."

"Well, it seems you have a problem, I can't train with you because I will offend you and Felix doesn't want to stay."

"I guess you could stay if you promise not to offend me." She gave me a smirk.

"Okay, just don't beat me at knife throwing anymore, my dad wasn't to happy."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" And with that she turned and picked up a couple knife and started throwing and I returned to sword-fighting, while Felix just sat trying to figure out what just happened.


	5. Nero

_**If you read this can you please review! I want to if people actually LIKE this story! Even if you don't like it tell me! **_

Clove~

There was something familiar about Cato, not his appearance, but his personality. I sat pondering this when it hit me. Nero.

They way he joked, how he was himself but only with certain people. The list goes on and on. It was shocking actually they had in common, how he knew not to pester me when he found out Nero was my brother, most people shun me when they find out, the district hadn't had a victor for several years and he could've won, but he didn't and that makes him a "disgrace" in District two.

Most people outside of District one and two respect him,

I plan to volunteer if only to earn back the respect he deserves he saved three people's lives over being rich and famous, maybe it's just because I'm his sister but he deserves a little respect? Doesn't he?

Cato-

"Did you train today?"

"Yeah."

"Did you compete against anyone?" My dad raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I won."

"Who"

"Felix."

"Oh, okay, make sure you beat that girl soon."

"You know Nero from two years ago was her brother?" It didn't matter to him but whatever.

"No, and it doesn't matter he was a disgrace and made fools of the district." As I said It didn't matter.

"Well, she can throw just as well, but I'll try."

He stood up and looked at me.

"No, You WILL win, you will not let that girl win."

"Okay, If she trains tomorrow I'll make sure to beat her."

"Thank You." He wasn't thankful but whatever.


	6. Cry

**I'm about to hit a wall but until I do I figured I'd write, something so….**

Cato-

"Clove."

"Would you help me with something?" I needed to make my dad happy, just to get him off my case.

"I guess…" She been strange lately acting like she didn't want to talk to me.

"Is there something wrong you've been trying to ignore me lately?"

"Well, it's just, you remind me of." She hesitated.

"You remind me of Nero and I-I just-" Crap, a tear sprang in her eyes, I was used to the usual you broke up with me, or she ditched me tears, not the my brother committed suicide you remind me of him, tears.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, stay it's just I don't know, I never said goodbye, and I could've and I don't want to feel like I'm replacing him- and- I just don't know." She sat on the bench and cried, I sat with her and did my best to comfort her.

Clove~

I didn't want to cry, but I needed to, Cato tried to comfort me. If it had been anyone else it wouldn't have been any help, but in a brotherly way it was comforting, he was just like Nero in so many ways. Nero was Mr. Cool until someone broke down than he just became awkward to be around, but I'd grown used to it and found it comforting. I put my head on his shoulder and sat, and cried for awhile.

Cato-

"What did you do today?" My dad was furious, and I knew I was a short lecture away from being dead

**Not bad considering I've only had four hours of sleep in the past twenty-four hours, I have issues, I know, just let I be. **


	7. Cassia

Cato-

"I helped a crying girl." It's not lying, I did I just figure it's better not to mention who it was.

"NO!, you not **A** girl _**that **_girl." He knew, how!

"_**That **_girl's name is Clove, and how do you know anyway?"

"Word flies Cato! Everything you do I know! And, what you do effects reputation, yours and mine, now beat that girl, at knife throwing and don't let me find out about you slacking off, got it?"

"Who tells you all of these things anyway?"

"Some nice young ladies." That explains a lot.

I was about to explode so I stormed out of the house to who knows where, just away.

Along the way to nowhere I ran into Cassia.

"Have you been talking to my dad?" She went from being extremely bubbly to extremely nervous.

"Um-I-maybe?"

"Well, Don't, my dad takes stuff to serious, the thing with Clove, he about killed me ten minutes ago." She registered the information slowly but you could tell when she realized what she'd done.

"Oh, sorry." She ran off before I could reply .

Clove~

"What's up with you?" Cassia ran up to me her face was red and she looked nervous.

"If Cato never speaks to you again I'm sorry, and if you hate me forever, I don't blame you" This was new, this was her first time talking to me since I "humiliated" her.

"What are you talking about!"

"Well, I got to go bye, Clove!"

"Umm, bye Cassia" She ran off, in the direction, of nothing, weird, but it was Cassia so it's not like it'd be the first time she did something stupid.

I just kind of sat there, thinking why Cassia would know if Cato wasn't going to talk to me.

I didn't wonder to long because Cato came up.

Cato-

"I need you to do me a favor. Let me beat you at the training center , my dad fuming about how you beat me." I almost added and the crying incident but I figured some things are better left in that past.

"Oh, sure I guess, is tomorrow alright I need to be home in like an hour and I'm not dressed to train."

"Yeah that's fine, he just has a big thing with 'reputation' and you kind of messed with it."

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you daddy's feelings." She smirked, but than laughed.

"So, I won't have to worry about you never talking to me again?"

"Huh? Oh, Cassia?"

"Yeah, she's 'interesting' isn't she?"

"That about sums it up."

She laughed, "Well I gotta go, tomorrow than?"

"Tomorrow." I agreed

"Don't bring your skills!"

"Don't worry I won't" She laughed and walked away.


	8. Miss

Do you guys know how happy reviews make me! EXTREMELY happy so keep reviewing! K?

Cato-

I grabbed five knives and handed them to Clove, again, I was having déjà vu, except this time I knew I was going to win, well I felt that way last time, but, anyway it doesn't matter I threw five knives all landing on fatal points.

"Beat that Clove!" I yelled to attract attention of nearby people.

"I Will!" She smirked and stepped up to throw four perfect hits and one utter fail it hit the dummy next to it in the shoulder it was so off.

"I Win!" I was acting like a ten year old, oh well that was normal for some of the people here.

"See I'm better, I was just off the other day!"

"Uh-huh?" Clove made it sound like a question.

"Yeah, see I could beat you again if I tried."

"That was fun, but lets NOT try again okay?"

"Depends on what my dad says."

"Ugh! Really! I don't want to have to lose that many times!"

"I'll try and talk him out of it but he'll be persistent if once wasn't enough.''

"Fine!" She stormed off, probably for dramatic effect BUT, I figured I should go and make sure my dad knew I had beat her and was content before I talked to her again.

~Later~

"I beat Clove today, she missed so bad I almost had to laugh she hit the dummy next to the one we were hitting." I turned the arrogance full on and smiled as I said this.

"Good, I want you to beat a couple new people this week to, just to be sure everyone knows your back on your game, alright?"

"Yes sir." Well Played Cato, well played.


	9. Price

My computer crashed and I've been working on other stuff forgive me PLEASE! (And Thank you)

Now I'm on summer break so I have time to write quality stuff… I've kinda been slacking with this story Sorry guys

Clove~

Cassia was madder at me now than ever. She had decided along with many people Cato and I were a couple. I denied the claims, told them he was more like a brother than a boyfriend. I wasn't the dating type neither was Cato. (well he did date, every now and again he did but nothing serious.) We'd both seen to many people hurt. Although we'd never said it to each other we knew our relationship was simply like brother and sister.

It was complicated no doubt, I'd made many enemies, mostly jealous girls, being friends with Cato came with a price, I had many speculators, people who assumed to much it was annoying, my only real other friend was Felix, yes I'd dropped that low. My parents told me to stay away said I'd end up getting hurt, one way or the other. But really I think they were scared I'd end up in the games with him and end up like Nero.

Cato-

People had been harsh on Clove lately, apparently no girl is allowed to be with in five feet of me for more than ten minutes unless I'm dating them. Girls were jealous of her and guys were just I don't really know what there deal was but they all didn't like her. It was just like it was after Nero was in the games she was shunned for no real reason, It wasn't her fault Nero was human, unlike so many of the people in two, and to be honest I'm not certain I'm completely human any more. Lifestyles can change a person, being taught to kill from birth has advantages, but it has drawbacks. I at least want to be in the games. I knew a girl her name was Nona, she was a sweet girl, always willing to help, she would be the ninth victor in her family, so she was forced to train, the sweet girl was transformed into an evil, cold-hearted killing machine. She won the games of course, still is a bitter girl, sometimes I wonder if money and fame is worth the price.

"Cato!"

"Sir?" My father's yelling distracted me from my thoughts.

"Have you trained today?"

"No, I was just about to go."

"Okay, bye."

Well, I guess I'm leaving now, I'm sitting in my kitchen in jeans and a t-shirt. Is he really to ignorant to realize I'm not even dressed to go?

**That was short as always but I took like two hours lol… I'm kinda stuck with this story right now I think I might just skip ahead a year or so to when they find out there the tributes… Thoughts opinions! Review or PM me**


	10. Volunteer

Clove~

I was going to volunteer this year, the training instructors told me I was the only girl ready and that I should volunteer! Cato would be happy when he found out at the reaping; the chosen volunteers weren't allowed to tell anybody they were chosen.

Cato-

"Cato, come here we have to talk to you." One of the training instructors pulled me to the side.

"You're ready for the games, so we were wondering if you'd want to volunteer."

Finally, my chance in the games, I would win, prove to my dad that I could win, that I wasn't easily defeated.

"Yeah, I'll volunteer, why wouldn't I." He gave a look like there was some reason but then he smiled and said

"No reason, we were just checking, some people like to wait until they turn eighteen."

"Oh, no I'll volunteer."

"That's what I thought, good luck."

"Thanks." He turned and walked off.

I went back to training this would after all be my day to train before the reaping.

Clove~

"I volunteer!" I walked up to the stage. Wondering who the boy tribute was.

The escort pulled out the boy's name it was a twelve year old, someone was definitely volunteering this year.

"I Volunteer." It wasn't a very enthusiastic volunteer, then I realized who it was, Cato.

Cato-

Now I knew why the instructor was hesitant about me volunteering, he knew Clove was the girl volunteer. She looked at me with uncertainty, it was possible we'd be the last two, than what would we do? Just sit there? Wait for mutts to take one of us out?

I didn't know how we were going to get out of this, we both wanted, no we both NEEDED to win, Clove if only to make up for Nero and I needed to prove my 'worthiness' or whatever to my dad.

The audience just kind of stared at us knowing we were in the worse case scenario situation, Clove looked ready to cry and my dad gave me a glare that said 'don't let her get in your way.' I had no clue how to get out of this, there was no way out of this, I was stuck with one of the hardest decisions of my life, die and let her live, or hope she dies. Neither of which I wanted to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote a one shot about Clove; you guys should go check it out! <strong>


	11. Plans

Clove's POV~

"Clove, I thought you weren't volunteering until you were sixteen." My mom and dad were my first visitors of the day.

"I wasn't until an instructor told me I was the only one ready." My mom had tears in her eyes and I felt guilty I was bringing back memories of times she'd rather forget, and Cato being in the games wasn't helping my cause.

"Now, you had better not let that boy getting in the way of your victory, I know you can win, just don't make the same mistakes as," She sniffed, she was trying hard not to cry. "Nero." I hugged her and my dad, "Don't worry, I won't. I trained and volunteered to bring the honor back to this family." A broad smile spread across my parents faces.

"That's my girl!" my dad said as he patted me on the back. My mom was still worried as was I. What happened if Cato and I were the only two left? What if there came a situation where one of us had to die? Disown his family or mine all over again. I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind but it was becoming increasingly difficult as timed passed.

Cato-

"Son, your going to win, I don't care if that girl was the president of Panem, the pride of this family rests in your hands so you had best better try your best, and you had better come home a victor." My dad hadn't even said congratulations just stormed into the room barking orders, typical.

"Don't worry I plan on winning." I didn't really know what my plan was, I didn't really have one I was to overwhelmed at the moment to think about what to do if it came to my life or Clove's.

"Good now let's make a plan." I zoned him out I didn't really care what he was saying I probably should've listened seeing as he was a victor and all but, I felt like being ignorant.

As soon as she saw Clove ran into my arms.

"Cato, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that you were volunteering and I-I just, they didn't tell me and I just." She was on the verge of crying and was obviously extremely stressed out by the whole situation.

"It's okay, I know you didn't know I didn't know either alright, just calm down please." She looked at me before speaking.

"What are we going to do about this Cato?" She let a tear roll down her face.

"I don't know Clove, I really don't know." This was going to be a long week, long month. I was just as confused as she was, and the mentors weren't helping.

"Looks like we got a couple this year Brutus!" Enobaria half snarled half yelled.

"Were not a couple." Clove attempted to protest but her voice cracked and her tear streamed face made it very unconvincing.

"Then what are you? Brother and sister?" Brutus had joined in the argument.

Clove glanced in my direction, "Sort of," she trailed off.

"Oh, I see, well that we can also work with." Enobaria gave me a devilish glare I didn't like where this was headed.

"Cato, dear." Just the use of the word dear made me know I wouldn't like where this was going.

"I've heard the District one girl is quiet pretty, and you're not bad looking yourself, I'm sure the Capitol would love a little romance." I was about ready to strangle someone, I not only had to protect one girl but I had to pretend to protect another? Enobaria let out a rather evil sounding laugh. And made sure I saw her teeth letting me know I had no choice in the matter.

"Her names Glimmer by the way." What a stupid name I thought to myself, Enobaria was having fun torturing us, and Brutus appeared to find it all rather amusing.

Clove was sitting in a white armchair across the room looking as distressed as ever, she also looked like she was about to throw-up, but I'm sure I did to.

I almost wonder if my dad is behind all of this, I wouldn't put it past him, he and Enobaria are good friends and he's determined to keep me and Clove apart in these games. And I am sure, if given the option he'd kill her before the Games even started.


End file.
